Forgotten
by Renesmee4eva
Summary: What happens when an old friend of Carlisle comes to Forks? Trust will be lost, enemies will be made and trouble will break out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Jones sisters, Nicolette, Angelina, Brenna and Eva, were starting a new year at Morton Ranch High School in Katy, Texas.

Nicolette and Angelina were already waiting by the car.

"Brenna! Eva! Hurry up or we're going to be late!" Nicolette called to her youngest siblings.

Brenna and Eva didn't want to push their luck so they quickly walked out of their room and out to the car.

Nicolette was like the mother of the family even though she was the older sister.

Their parents had gone out one day and they never returned.

The four girls were obsessed with vampires.

They knew every basic detail about them and they weren't afraid to show it.

They all wore 'I love vampires' shirts and had fake vampire teeth in their mouths even though they were a little over-the-top.

The drive to the school didn't take too long and they arrived with time to spare.

The girls began talking about random vampire facts when everyone's attention turned to the school parking lot.

Nicolette looked up and noticed seven very pale people standing by a silver Volvo and red convertible.

"Hey girls, look," she said as she pointed towards the people that were now the centre of attention.

"Do you think..." Brenna started.

Knowing what she was about to say, Nicolette nodded.

"Let's go introduce ourselves. We should make them feel welcome," Angelina said as the four girls began walking towards the Cullen's.

When the girls were standing in front of the Cullen's Nicolette showed no fear or hesitation.

"Hi! I'm Nicolette and these are my sisters Angelina, Brenna and Eva," she said, motioning to each of the other girls.

Alice was automatically excited. Not many humans came up to them as their natural instincts were to walk or run away. Part of their subconscious mind told them that the Cullen's were dangerous.

"Hello! I'm Alice Cullen!" She said, bouncing around like she was on a sugar high. Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"This is my boyfriend Jasper, my brothers Emmett and Edward and my sisters Rosalie, Bella and Renesmee."

Emmett noticed the girls wearing fake vampire teeth and shirts that said 'I love vampires.'

Being Emmett, he just had to ask why.

"What's with the shirts and fake vampire teeth?"

"Well, we're obsessed with vampires. Can't you tell?" Brenna asked the question as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you now? Well, my family and I happen to-"

Edward cut him off by dragging him away by his collar.

When they were out of sight he punched Emmett in his stomach. "You'd better not expose us idiot. If you do we'll have the Volturi after us."

"Sorry," Emmett muttered before walking back to the family.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, my family and I are fascinated by the world of vampires as well."

It wasn't a total lie. The family was definitely fascinated by their world.

Bella lifted her shield so Edward could hear her thoughts.

_Nice cover up._

Edward smiled. He always loved hearing Bella's thoughts. She rarely let him in.

Eva rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be silly. We all know you're vampires."

The Cullen's froze. They hadn't expected Eva to say that. Edward didn't even see it coming.

When he was finally able to speak again his voice was cold and hard. "Meet us here after school and take out those fake vampire teeth."

The four girls nodded and walked off, taking out the teeth as they went. They didn't have to look behind them to know they were being stared at.

When they reached the corridor Angelina's excitement broke through.

"Whoa! They really are vampires!" She exclaimed quietly.

"Yeah! This is so awesome!" Eva started bouncing around like Alice had earlier.

"A real coven of vampires are at our school. This is officially going to be the best year ever!" Nicolette said.

After a few classes, the girls noticed they each had class with at least one of the Cullen's.

"I've got class with Renesmee," Nicolette said.

"I've got class with Emmett. He sits right behind me," Eva smiled.

"Rosalie sits beside me," Angelina shrugged.

"Alice is really smart, she knows a lot about history. It's like she actually lived during the early 1900's," Brenna said without thinking.

Her sisters stopped and stared at her.

"Oh, right. She did live during the early 1900's."

Nicolette, Angelina and Eva laughed at their sister. She could be really stupid sometimes. She was known for spacing out and not thinking before she spoke.

Brenna looked around while she was eating.

Her eyes fell on the Cullen's. They were watching the four girls carefully.

Brenna just stared back at them. She didn't like being the centre of attention and she definitely didn't like being stared at.

It was while she was staring at the Cullen's that she noticed London and Alex.

They were definitely vampires. Their eyes were black but as they got closer Brenna could see the red starting to show through.

She was immediately afraid. If they were vampires they definitely drank human blood.

The Cullen's attention shifted from the Jones sisters to the other vampires.

As they walked past the table, Nicolette, Angelina and Eva looked up.

The two vampires were obviously holding their breath.

Brenna glanced back at the Cullen's.

Edward looked livid. He was ready kill; it was obvious.

The rest of his family was staring at him in shock. Bella placed her hand on his face and seemed to whisper something in his ear.

He turned his attention to her and then said something to his family. They all seemed to be shocked at first but it quickly melted away and turned to anger and protectiveness.

The day seemed to pass slower for the Jones sisters. They weren't focusing properly. All they could think about was meeting with the Cullen's and of course, the other two vampires that now attended the school.

As the final bell rang the girls gathered their stuff and walked outside to meet the Cullen's.

"You wanted to meet with us," Nicolette said.

"Yes, but I think this conversation should be held at our house. Follow us home," Edward said before climbing into his Volvo.

Nicolette, Angelina, Brenna and Eva hurried over to their car and followed the Cullen's.

**A/N: This story is a collaboration with Alicefreak101. Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a long drive but they eventually made it to the Cullen's house.

It was smaller than the house they used to own in Forks but it was still a large house.

Edward walked inside with his family and the girls behind him.

Rosalie and Alice immediately began looking through fashion magazines, Emmett and Jasper went outside to wrestle and Bella and Renesmee went into the kitchen.

"Carlisle," Edward nodded at his young adoptive father.

"Hello Edward, how was your day?"

"Alright. We have some humans that know our secret.

Carlisle stood up from the sofa and looked at the girls.

"I see. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. May I ask who you are?" he said as Esme walked in and stood beside him.

"We're the Jones sisters. I'm Angelina and these are my sisters Nicolette, Brenna and Eva."

"Well, it's nice to meet you girls."

"It's nice to meet you too Carlisle," Eva smiled.

"How did you know what we are?"

"Well, we're kind of obsessed with vampires and we know many legends. We kind of put two and two together and worked it out."

"Alright, but you have to understand that you have gotten yourself into quite a big secret and it is very important that no one knows of our existence. If others find out, it will be the end of us and the end of you."

"Why?" Eva asked stupidly.

"Well, the Volturi, the leaders of the vampire world, are very strict when it comes to rules. One of the rules they enforce happens to be keeping our kind a secret. If they found out you knew about us they would either kill you or we would have to change you. Newborns are very hard to control so changing you might be a problem. It takes a few vampires to control newborns and our coven just isn't big enough for four newborns."

"Oh," Eva said stupidly again.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with us," Angelina said.

"Good. I wouldn't want to have the Volturi around here."

Brenna's mind drifted to the vampires she had seen at lunch.

Edward turned to look at her. "You don't want to get involved with them."

"Why?"

"Two reasons. One; they will kill you. They were wearing contacts but their eyes are naturally red. They drink human blood. Two; they are not tolerated here. The female has tried to harm our family before."

"Who are you talking about and who did they try to harm?" Esme asked.

"I'm sure you know. You were the target," Edward said. Venom laced his voice as he mentioned the event that happened so long ago. He couldn't even think about his mother being harmed.

"Are you talking about...?" Esme trailed off as London's sadistic face appeared in her mind.

Hearing her thoughts Edward replied, venom still coating his voice. "Yes. That is exactly who I'm talking about."

Esme flinched and moved closer to Carlisle.

He looked down at his wife, confusion clear on his face. He had never heard of someone trying to harm his wife but it was information he would have to get later on.

"Whoa, wait up. How are you doing that?" Angelina asked Edward.

Hearing her thoughts, he knew she was asking how he was answering their thoughts.

"Some vampires have gifts or special powers. I can read minds, Alice can see the future of humans and vampires, Jasper can control your emotions, Bella is a mental shield and Renesmee can show you her thoughts and memories with one touch."

Angelina nodded.

"You have to be very careful now that you are a part of our world. Before you girls go, would you like something to eat?" Esme asked, finally having the courage to talk normally.

"Sure, but why do you guys have food?" Brenna asked. "I thought vampires only lived on blood."

"They do. My mate is a werewolf, he has to eat so..." Renesmee said.

Just as she finished talking a tall guy came through the back door and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm guessing that's the wolf," Brenna said.

"Yep," Renesmee replied, popping the 'p'.

"Wait, how do they know?" Jacob asked as he glanced curiously at the four girls.

"They just worked it out," Renesmee smiled.

Jacob shrugged.

Esme brought the girls some food just as Renesmee called "Dad, I'm going to go out with Jake."

"I don't think so Renesmee. It's a bit too dangerous out there right now." Edward answered, walking into the kitchen.

"But Dad, I'm half vampire. I can protect myself."

"Not from these vampires Renesmee. You aren't as strong as us. They'll easily hurt you."

"I'll have Jake."

"I've said no Renesmee. Please, drop it."

"Fine," she huffed, sitting at the table.

"Wait. You're her Dad?" Nicolette asked.

"Yes. It's a long story though. I'm not really prepared to go into detail given the fact that we just met you."

"Bella is her mother?"

"Yes," Bella answered, smiling proudly.

"Whoa. The world of vampires is seriously crazy, that shouldn't be possible," Eva whispered, holding her hands on her head.

"It certainly is. I just wish you girls hadn't gotten involved. It's not just a crazy world; it's also a very dangerous world. You never know who or what is out there," Carlisle explained.

He hated the fact that his world was too dangerous for people. It wasn't common for humans to get involved in his world. Bella was the first to actually know of the Cullen's existence as vampires and that fact had almost destroyed her and the entire Cullen family. He didn't want to go down that road again.

The Jones sisters knew a lot about the world of vampires but from the information they had just received, they definitely needed to know more.

"So, are there more vampires like the ones we saw at school?" Eva asked.

"Yes. Most vampires are like them. We only know of one other coven like us."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Now, I think you girls should be getting home. We have to try and find the vampires from school."

"What if they come near us?" Brenna asked.

"They won't get near you. We'll have some of the wolves guarding your house."

"Alright, I guess we should head off. Thanks for having us," Nicolette said as the stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Okay, I've never been afraid of vampires until now," Eva said.

"I'm with you there," Brenna agreed.

"Alright, well you girls saw Edward at lunch today and he looked pretty livid. If we don't go home he may end up chasing us and I don't want to be on his bad side," Nicolette said as she climbed in the car.

"Agreed," the other three said at the same time.

Once they were all in the car Nicolette began driving home.

**A/N: Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the girls had left, Carlisle turned to Edward.

"Alright, I've never heard anything about someone trying to harm Esme. Would you like to explain?"

"Of course Carlisle. It happened back in 1923... Esme, you can leave if you want," Edward said before continuing.

Esme nodded and left the room. The memory of London was just too much for her to handle.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Esme and I were out hunting when a vampire came along and thought it would be funny to mess with Esme. I could hear her thoughts from where I was so I rushed to help. The vampire seemed to be experienced but I was able to fight her off. Esme was unharmed physically but the memory will haunt her forever. The vampire was quite terrifying. She ran off during the fight and I promised her we would finish it once and for all one day. I also promised I would kill her for what she did."

Bella just stared at Edward in disbelief. She had never seen this side of him before.

Carlisle looked worried. "I can't believe you didn't tell me when it happened Edward. Esme has been living in fear for a while obviously. I've noticed signs of fear before but I never knew why she was scared. If I'd known back when it happened Esme could be fine."

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I wanted to tell you but Esme told me not to. She didn't want you to worry. She was and still is one of the parental figured in this family so I listened to her. I've tried to convince her to let me tell you ever since the incident but she always told me that you were not allowed to know. I only told you now because she is back and she has company."

"I see. Now, you said you were going to finish the fight. Why?"

"She needs to learn not to mess with me or my family."

"And why would you kill her? She didn't kill anyone in this family."

"I have a daughter and a wife and I will not have them at risk. Even though they were not a part of my life back then, they are now. By the way, she did kill someone."

"Who?"

"Ruby. She didn't leave the coven. She was torn apart when I got to the scene to help Esme."

"That doesn't mean she was dead. You have to burn a vampire to kill them. You know that."

"I know; London threw a match before I had the chance to save Ruby."

"I see... well, if you don't mind, I have some work to do," Carlisle said as he walked off.

In truth, he didn't have any work to do; he just wanted some time to think.

He began to focus on the vampire he had just been informed of.

Her name was familiar but he couldn't place it.

He needed to know more.

If they were going to have any chance of finding the vampire they would have to search immediately.

Carlisle walked back out to the living room.

"I think we should at least try and find the vampire and her coven before they get away."

"I agree; Jasper, would you come with us?" Edward asked, standing up.

"Of course."

"What about me?" Emmett whined.

"You need to stay here and protect the women."

Emmett huffed but sat down.

"Alright guys, let's go."

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper started running towards the school.

Once they reached the school they began searching the parking lot for a scent.

"I think this might be them, it's only one scent though," Jasper called.

"It's the female. The one we want," Edward said, venom coating his voice again.

He began running along the trail as fast as he could.

As they followed the trail they realized the vampire was moving to avoid being caught.

"She knows we're after her. She keeps moving," Edward said.

"What do you think we should do?" Jasper asked Carlisle.

"We can't just leave her. We have to confront her and find out why she did what she did."

"I'll go. You two head back to the house."

"Alright, but don't kill her," Carlisle stated.

Edward nodded and began following the trail again.

"Stop hiding and get out here!" Edward shouted.

He was getting sick of London's games.

"Why should I? This is fun," London said as she appeared beside a tree.

She hadn't changed at all.

Her blonde hair still fell in waves to her waist and her eyes were still as red as a newborns.

"I told you if I ever saw you again I would finish you."

London shook her head.

"I'm fairly sure you were told not to do that. Who is your coven's leader. I don't think I've met them."

"You will be soon. Come with me before I kill you."

"But I don't want to."

Edward growled and grabbed her arm.

London's strength had increased since she last saw Edward but he was still stronger than her.

He pulled her through the forest and towards the Cullen's house.

When they arrived he pushed her up the stairs and through the front door.

"I'm back," Edward stated even though it wasn't necessary.

Esme moved so she was standing behind Emmett.

She knew it was unlikely that London would try to hurt her while she was outnumbered but she didn't want to risk it.

Seconds later, Carlisle appeared in the room and everything went silent as he found himself staring into the eyes of his first girlfriend.

**A/N: Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How do you know her Carlisle?" Edward asked.

Carlisle ignored Edward's question and focused on the vampire in front of him.

"London Carson?"

"Carlisle Cullen... I thought you died."

"I thought you died, you disappeared and made no attempt to contact anyone."

"How could I? I was a vampire. Still am."

Carlisle nodded.

"How do you know her?" Edward asked Carlisle again.

"London was my first girlfriend when I was human. In fact, she was the only one before Esme."

"You we're in a relationship with Carlisle?" Esme asked timidly. She was still afraid London would harm her.

"Yes." London's reply was cold and bitter.

"Tell us your story grandpa," Renesmee said as she bounced across the living room.

"Alright, back when I was a human, marriages were normally arranged by the families. To be honest, I loved London with every fibre of my being. We were in love and happy together until London went missing. My father was showing how he worked. When I got home, there was note from London. What she wrote, I can't remember. It's too blurry. Anyway, I remember I never saw London after that. We had the entire town searching for her but she never showed. After a few months I gave up all hope and began to focus on work. You all know the rest of my story. I took over my father's job, got attacked, refused to feed off humans and ended up here with all of you."

Esme stared at Carlisle in shock.

London's eyes focused on Esme and everyone but Carlisle seemed to become protective.

"What are you guys doing?" Carlisle asked.

"This vampire is the one that attacked Esme," Edward replied.

"She wouldn't. Is that true London?"

"I wanted to have some fun."

"So it is true?"

"Yes."

"Why would you attack my mate?"

"Mate? She's your mate?"

"Yes."

London wasn't happy with that.

Even though she had her own mate, she wanted to finish her relationship with Carlisle.

Before anyone could even blink London ran towards Esme.

Seconds before she could reach her, she collided with Emmett.

"Let me go!" she shrieked.

Emmett didn't release his hold.

"London, from what I hear, you have your own mate. Why are you trying to get rid of mine?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"I want to finish what we had!"

"I'm sorry London, but we can't. It wouldn't be right."

London narrowed her eyes and looked away from Carlisle.

As she did so, her eyes fell on Bella.

"Bella Swan?"

"Cullen," she corrected.

London smiled but didn't let any of her thoughts slip.

She continued to think about Carlisle so Edward wouldn't pick up on anything.

"Is Edward your mate?"

"Yes and Renesmee is my daughter," Bella replied.

London shrugged.

"Let me go!" she shouted again.

"Not until you calm down and stop trying to kill Esme."

"Like that will happen. She was a good fighter and I'd like to finish what we started."

"And I would like to finish what we started," Edward replied as he walked up to London.

"Well, I do but not right now."

"Why not? Are you afraid I'm going to kill you?"

"No!" London shouted as she pulled on Emmett's arms again.

"Let her go Emmett," Edward said.

Emmett let go and London ran straight at Edward.

She collided with his body and pushed him outside.

"Didn't think I could do that did you?" London smiled as she pinned Edward to the ground.

"I knew it was coming. I bet you didn't expect this," Edward replied, kicking London off his body.

London collided with a tree, snapping it in half.

"You'll pay for that! Not today but you'll get it soon! Watch your back!" London shouted as she disappeared into the forest.

She had a plan to get revenge on Edward but she needed the help of her coven first.

**A/N: Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Cole! Marie! Alex!" London called as she reached her coven's small cottage.

"What?" her mate Alex asked, running out.

"You all know how I hate Edward Cullen right?"

"Yes, I hate him as well. He destroyed my brother James and the lovely Victoria," Cole hissed from Marie's side.

"Well, their coven is much larger now. Carlisle is the leader and I want to finish my fight with his mate without Edward being involved."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"It's quite simple actually. We kidnap Renesmee Cullen, Edward and Bella's daughter. They will try to find her and I will be able to finish what I started. We'll also be able to get revenge on them for killing James."

"I love it. When do we start?"

"Tonight I guess. I can put Renesmee under a hypnotic trance or Marie can just kidnap her using her gift."

"Alright, how will we get Edward alone though? I want to kill him. It's either that or I kill his mate," Cole said.

"How about we kill his mate and his daughter while he watches, completely helpless?"

"Perfect."

The Morakai Coven continued to plan their ambush until nightfall.

"Where do we go?" Marie asked Cole.

"A cottage about a mile from the main house. That's where the hybrid is," Cole answered, using his gift.

Cole had a similar gift to Alice but he could see hybrids and wolves as well.

If he focused on someone in particular, he could see what they were doing and where they were as well.

The four vampires made their way towards Edward and Bella's cottage.

Sure enough, Renesmee was inside.

"Marie," Alex said.

"Already on it."

Marie disappeared and returned in merely a few seconds with a struggling Renesmee locked in her grasp.

"Quit it!" London almost shouted as she put Renesmee under a hypnotic transe.

Renesmee immediately stopped struggling and went silent.

"Go, they're coming!" Cole whispered.

"Where do we take her?" Marie asked.

"We'll take her to Seattle... lock her up there. It's pretty much two thousand miles away, it'll take them a while to find her and we can finish our business here before we finish our business with Edward."

The coven travelled for a few hours and finally made it to Seattle.

"There's an old warehouse around here somewhere. As long as she's under the hypnotic trance she should stay there."

Soon enough, they found the old warehouse and went inside.

"Use these to make sure she stays here," Alex said as he picked up some old chains.

Marie nodded and put the chains on Renesmee.

"What if the trance wears off? She might scream," Cole said.

"Put something in her mouth."

After making sure Renesmee was secured the coven left and made their journey back to Texas.

***** Back in Texas *****

Edward and Bella made their way back to their cottage.

Esme had rebuilt it for them after they moved from Forks as they still wanted to be a small family with Renesmee.

"It's strangely quiet up here," Bella stated.

"It is. Normally Renesmee is loud right now," Edward agreed.

Bella pushed the front door open and ran to Renesmee's room.

"She's gone!" she screamed as she ran back out to Edward.

"London," Edward growled as he spun around.

He pulled his silver phone out of his picket and dialled Carlisle's number.

"Emmett, get Jasper and Rosalie and get over here. London's taken Renesmee."

"What!? No one messes with my niece and gets away with it!" he shouted before hanging up.

Moments later, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie appeared.

"The dog followed," Rosalie stated bitterly.

"He has every right to. Renesmee's his mate."

"What? I just wanted to Nessie, where is she?"

"She's been kidnapped."

Jacob began to shake as he took in the new information.

"Well, why are you standing here? Get moving!" he shouted before he phased.

The five vampires and Jacob began following London's scent but it soon became confusing.

"There are too many scents here. I can pick which on is the latest."

"We'll have to split up. Call if you find anything. Jacob, in your case, howl."

Jacob nodded and they all split up in a desperate attempt to find the youngest member of the Cullen clan.

**A/N: Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well, that went rather well," London stated when they arrived back in Texas.

"Now what?" Marie asked.

"We head over to the Cullen's and find the 'mother' of the family."

"What are we waiting for?" Cole asked.

"Nothing. Let's move."

London ran ahead of her coven, eager to get to the Cullen's house in the shortest time possible.

Once they reached the Cullen's house they carefully scanned the area.

"Smells like Carlisle went out. At least he won't have to witness this."

"Do you want me to scare her out?" Marie asked.

"If you could," London replied, an evil smile plastered on her face.

Marie disappeared and a shriek was soon heard from inside.

"Split up and surround the area in case she tries to run," London ordered as she waited behind a tree.

Esme ran out of the house and towards the east where she came face to face with Alex.

She stopped dead in her tracks and ran towards the west.

Again, she had to stop after running into Cole.

She tried to run again but instead, she found herself staring into the blood red eyes of her worst nightmare.

"Hello again Esme," London said, smiling like the sadistic vampire she was.

"Don't touch me," Esme warned as the Morakai coven closed in around her, stopping her from escaping.

"Why? We just want a little fun."

"Attacking someone is not fun."

"It's my idea of fun so just relax, stay quiet and it will all be over before you know it," London stated as she pushed Esme backwards.

She stumbled back but regained her balance quickly.

"Now, tell us... would getting rid of Bella and Renesmee make Edward miserable?" Cole asked, already knowing the answer.

"Why would I tell you?" Esme asked as she turned to face him.

"I have a little unfinished business with him."

"Unfinished business? This is the first time you've ever been around. What has Edward ever done to you?"

"Do I look familiar?"

Esme studied Cole's facial structure and features carefully and it clicked almost immediately.

"You're related to James."

"Well, aren't you smart? James was my brother."

Esme stumbled again as London pushed her forward.

"Alright, let's get this over with before Edward get's back. I don't want to fight two at once."

Esme backed up as she kept her eyes on the coven trying to get rid of her.

London glanced quickly at her coven mates before she lunged forward.

"What is your problem!?" Esme yelled as she tried to fight London off.

"Nothing, I just enjoy this!" London shouted back.

The two female vampires continued to fight as they tumbled through the forest.

London's hands curled around Esme's neck and she tightened her grip.

Panic appeared in Esme's eyes and London smiled when she realized.

Esme took her chance when London was distracted, pulled her hands from her neck and kicked her away.

London crashed into a nearby tree, causing a loud crack to echo throughout the forest as it broke in half.

"You did not just do that!" she shouted as she lunged for Esme again.

Esme dodged London's first attack but couldn't avoid the second.

Their attempts to kill each other continued as they moved through the forest.

Esme could smell Rosalie nearby so she changed the direction of her current fight.

London was oblivious to the fact they were now moving closer to Rosalie.

Once again, London managed to wrap her hands around Esme's neck.

As she did so, Esme let out a scream.

"Shut up! I told you to stay quiet and this would be easier!"

As London tightened her grip on Esme's neck, Rosalie appeared.

"Leave her alone!" she shouted as she pulled London off Esme.

"Why don't you just go away blondie!?"

Rosalie lunged at London this time, sending her across the forest and into the clearing.

Edward had been nearby and appeared moments later.

"London!" he shouted angrily as he appeared in front of her.

Rosalie let go of London and Edward grabbed her neck, lifting her with one hand.

When she was a good foot off the ground he tightened his grip.

"Where is my daughter!?"

"Why would I tell you!?"

"I have the advantage here," he stated as he tightened his grip again.

"I can still escape," London said through gritted teeth.

"Where is she!?"

London didn't give in; instead, she tried kicking Edward in an attempt to escape.

"I will crush your mate in an instant if you don't tell me where my daughter is and I'll make you watch as he burns."

London's eyes widened as she thought of losing Alex.

"Cole! Go!" she shouted.

Cole knew London wanted him to go after Renesmee and keep Edward from her so he ran towards Seattle immediately.

"Leave her alone!" Edward shouted as he dropped London and chased after Cole.

London was breathing heavily even though she didn't need to.

She wouldn't admit it but she was still afraid of Edward.

Carlisle appeared in the clearing and took in the scene before him.

Esme immediately ran into his arms and began dry sobbing.

Carlisle's eyes locked on London.

Normally, they were warm and caring but as they focused on his former love they were cold, hard and unforgiving.

"What did you do to her?" he asked, rather harsh.

London didn't answer.

Instead, she stood up and ran towards Seattle after her coven.

She was not prepared to face her former love.

She no longer knew what she was doing.

**A/N: Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cole ran as fast as he could with Edward right behind him.

When he reached Seattle, he didn't stop to try and keep his secret; he just kept running.

He reached the abandoned warehouse seconds before Edward and pulled the chains from the wall.

"One more step and I'll kill her!" he shouted as he held the chains.

Renesmee was shaking with fear.

London's hypnotic trance had worn off but Renesmee had not been able to escape.

Marie and Alex arrived shortly after, followed by Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

Edward froze at Cole's words.

He knew he wasn't lying.

If Edward wanted to save his daughter, he would have to act quickly.

He shuffled his feet slightly but the movement did not go unnoticed.

Cole wrapped his hand around Renesmee's neck, cutting off her air supply.

"I warned you Cullen, one more move and she'll die."

"Cole. Just let her go."

"Why should I? You should feel the pain of losing a member of your family. You killed my brother so I'll just kill your daughter. Maybe your mate as well."

"You wouldn't dare! Just let her go!"

"No!"

Renesmee began trying to fight back but as she was bound with chains, it was fairly impossible.

"There's no use in trying hybrid. You won't escape this."

****** Back in Texas ******

London continued to run towards Seattle.

She knew Carlisle was following her but she just couldn't stop.

Her original plan was to finish her fight with Esme, help Cole get revenge then finish what she started with Edward but it just wasn't working out.

She no longer wanted to destroy the coven and there was only one reason behind that.

Carlisle.

She couldn't hurt him.

Although she loved Alex, Carlisle still held a small place in her heart.

London ran through the streets of Seattle, eager to get as far away from the Cullen's as possible.

On her way out, she stopped by the old warehouse.

"You!" Edward yelled as London walked in.

He appeared in front of her and held her in the air like he had back in the forest.

"If anyone in my family is harmed you are going to be harmed."

London didn't respond.

Edward released his grip as Jacob appeared.

As soon as he was in the building he phased into a wolf.

He had been able to calm down enough to get through the streets but his anger and protectiveness got the best of him now.

Jacob stalked towards London at first then turned to Cole.

He was clearly shocked by the giant wolf.

Jacob moved closer but Cole held his ground.

"Marie," Edward said quietly.

Jacob turned and stared at him for a moment before it clicked.

He lunged for Marie who used her gift to dodge the attack.

Jacob and Marie repeated their action multiple times before Jacob was able to pull Marie's arm from her body.

"No!" Cole shouted as he dropped Renesmee.

Edward and Emmett immediately flashed to Renesmee.

She was breathing heavily but other than that, she was unscathed.

Using his strength, Emmett snapped the chains and Renesmee was free.

She wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and sobbed quietly into his shoulder.

As Jacob continued to pull Marie apart, Cole lunged for him.

Jacob was able to avoid the first few attacks by quickly dodging them.

As he dodged Cole's attacks, Marie was able to start putting herself back together.

With her arm that was still intact, she began picking up the pieces of her body that had been torn away and holding them in place, allowing the venom to heal the breaks.

Jacob soon had Cole pinned under his paws.

He lowered his head, baring his teeth.

As his teeth grazed Cole's neck, tearing his head from his body, Marie caught up with what was happening.

Marie growled and let out an ear piercing shriek before using her gift of transportation to land on Jacob's back.

Jacob began shaking in an attempt to get her off but he had no luck.

Edward caught Marie's thoughts and moved from his daughter's side to try and help.

Merely milliseconds before Edward collided with Marie; she sank her teeth into Jacob, injection a small amount of her venom.

Jacob howled in pain as the venom began to poison him.

"JAKE!" Renesmee screamed as she tried to run to his aid.

"Renesmee! Don't!" Edward told her.

Emmett stayed by Renesmee's side, holding her back as the others began to fight off Cole and Marie.

London hadn't moved from her spot on the floor and Alex had disappeared.

Eventually, after a long fight, Cole and Marie had managed to escape.

Edward turned to Jacob who was still howling in pain.

Edward hesitated for a moment before he tried to suck the venom out of his daughter's mate.

Renesmee watched in shock as her father lowered his head.

After a few moments, Edward decided Jacob's blood was fairly clean although he had no idea whether there was still venom in his veins.

Carlisle praised Edward before turning to London, fury evident in his eyes and posture.

**A/N: What should happen to Cole and Marie? Should the Cullen's go after them? An even bigger question; was Edward too late? Will Jacob survive? Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

London shifted her weight slightly as she watched Carlisle carefully.

She knew why he was angry and she was not proud of it.

Normally she wouldn't care but something made her feel uneasy.

"What made you think you had the right to attack my mate?" Carlisle asked calmly.

London shrugged, unable to answer the question.

In her mind, watching someone panic was fun.

She didn't want to admit that to Carlisle though.

"London, answer me please," Carlisle said.

"It's... fun to watch people panic."

"So you attacked Esme because you found it amusing?"

"Yes," London muttered.

"Alright. I've had enough of this. I won't have you or your coven around to harm my family. Either leave right now or we'll be forced to attack you."

"But Carlisle, you wouldn't attack someone you love would you?" London asked as she stood up.

"No, I wouldn't. But I will attack you if you don't leave."

"But you just said you wouldn't attack someone you love."

"Exactly. London, I don't love you. I love Esme and that's final. Leave or I will attack."

"Why give her options? Just attack her," Edward said.

London could tell Carlisle wasn't lying.

She didn't want to be attacked; especially by the man she once loved.

She ran out of the warehouse as fast as she could before her emotions could take over.

She loved Alex with everything she was but for some reason, she still had feelings for Carlisle.

****** Back in the warehouse ******

Renesmee was still freaking out she watched Jacob lie still on the floor.

Emmett released Renesmee and she ran to Jacob's side, grabbing his fur in her hands.

"Come on Jake, wake up," she cried.

Jacob moved slightly but didn't wake up.

After sitting by Jacob's side for five minutes, Renesmee began to worry as he hadn't woken up.

"Please Jake," Renesmee begged.

"He'll be alright Renesmee, he just needs to heal," Edward reassured her.

Renesmee glanced up at him before standing up.

She wrapped her arms around Edward and cried quietly.

As Renesmee cried, Jacob stirred.

Slowly, he managed to stand up and phase back.

"Nessie?" Jacob asked as he saw her crying.

"Jake!" she shouted once she turned around.

She pushed away from Edward and ran towards Jacob, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm just glad you're alright," Renesmee cried as she held Jacob close.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Thank you Edward," Jacob said sincerely.

"If you weren't Renesmee's mate I may have left you there," Edward replied.

"Dad!" Renesmee shouted.

"Sorry Renesmee. I was glad to help you Jacob."

"Someone should go after those red eyed idiots," Jacob said, referring to Cole and Marie.

"I agree there. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie; come with me. Everyone else, head back to Texas and keep each other safe. Watch out for London. I have a feeling she might just come back."

"I hope she won't. I don't like hurting people but I will for the sake of my family," Carlisle said as he stared lovingly at Esme.

"I hope she doesn't come back either. Anyway, we'd better move if we want to catch Marie and Cole," Edward stated coldly before running out the door.

The family followed, making their way back to Texas.

"They could be anywhere if Marie uses her gift," Rosalie said.

"I know but their scent leads towards Texas."

"I can smell that! It could be a false lead though. They could've run towards Texas then used Marie's gift. How are we meant to catch them?"

"The only way to catch them is to make sure they don't know we're following them."

"How do we do that? They're vampires; they'll hear us a mile away," Rosalie asked. By this point, they were already in Texas.

"They would hear us if they weren't so engrossed in their hunt," Edward said, closing his eyes briefly as he heard the last coherent thoughts of the humans Cole and Marie were hunting.

"Little do they know it will be their last," Emmett chuckled.

Edward shook his head before coming to a stop behind the feeding vampires.

As they came to a stop, Edward recognized the thoughts.

He glanced quickly at Emmett and they both pulled the vampires away from their hunt.

The bodies of the girls Cole and Marie were hunting fell to the ground.

"Deal with them," Edward growled as he flashed to the girls.

He carefully turned them over, confirming his thoughts.

Brenna and Eva had been attacked.

Luckily, they still had a heartbeat but there was nothing Edward could do to save them.

He would have to hope the venom would spread and work.

Behind him, he heard the fight but he could bring himself to get up.

He hadn't wanted this for the girls.

He knew what the life of being a vampire brought and he wouldn't wish it on anybody.

"Edward!" Rosalie shouted.

After a moment, he turned around to find Cole pinning Rosalie to the ground.

Emmett, Jasper and Marie were nowhere to be seen.

Edward lunged for Cole, knocking him off Rosalie and tearing one of his arms off in the process.

"This is the last time you will ever come near my family!" Edward growled.

"Really? How do you plan to stop me?" Cole laughed.

"Like this," Edward replied before crushing Cole's head between his hands.

"NO!" Marie shouted as she came into view, Emmett and Jasper right behind her.

"He'll put himself together again," Marie sighed.

"No, he won't," Edward replied as he threw a lighter at Cole's body.

Marie screamed before charging at Edward.

Edward tried to fight Marie off but she continued to use her gift, like she had in the warehouse.

Marie teleported once again, this time, landing on Edward's back.

"Oh no you don't!" Emmett shouted before pulling Marie away.

The battle with Marie continued for a while.

It only ended after they were able to pull her head from her shoulders.

They threw her body into the still burning pile.

"I can't believe the girls were the victims," Edward muttered.

"What about their sisters?" Rosalie asked, slightly uninterested.

"They never go anywhere without each other. They have to be around here somewhere," Jasper replied.

"I can hear Angelina's thoughts. Jasper, watch those two, we'll be back," Edward said before running east.

Shortly after, they came across Angelina who was clearly in pain.

"Nicolette's over there," Edward said before flashing across the clearing.

"They still have blood in their veins and their hearts are still beating but like the twins, there is nothing we can do about it. We have to let the venom run its course."

"We should take them back to Carlisle," Emmett said.

"Yes, Rosalie, take Angelina," Edward said as he picked up Nicolette.

Rosalie sighed and picked her up before following Edward through the forest.

They came to a stop by the twins while Emmett and Jasper picked up Brenna and Eva.

The quickly ran through the forest, back towards their home in Katy.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as the four vampires came through the door.

"London and her coven got to the girls," Rosalie said bitterly.

"I thought we told them to stay in their house," Esme sighed, shaking her head.

"They're outgoing, they probably wouldn't have listened anyway," Edward said while putting Nicolette down on the couch.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper copied his actions, laying the girls down around the room.

"It's lucky we have plenty of sofas," Emmett chuckled.

Edward rolled his eyes and the family went silent.

They were not looking forward to the three day transformation and they weren't exactly ready to handle four newborns.

**A/N: Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The three days took forever to pass as the Cullen's silently watched the girls' transformations.

As Nicolette's heart came to a stop, everyone waited, holding their breath.

Seconds later, her eyes flew open and she sat up.

Her skin was flawless and much paler than it had been before, her eyes were now a bright red and her blonde hair fell just past her shoulders.

Angelina woke up moments later.

Like her sister, her skin was flawless and pale, her eyes were bright red but her brown hair fell mid-way down her back.

Brenna was the next to wake, her blonde hair falling in waves to her waist.

Five minutes after Brenna, Eva woke up.

Her caramel hair fell mid-way down her back and still contained the pink and blue streaks she had put in there when she was human.

Carlisle slowly approached the newborn vampires, knowing they were probably disoriented.

"Welcome to your new life," he said.

"New life... wait! We're vampires!" Eva exclaimed.

"Yes... you have a lot of training ahead of you and it's not going to be easy," Edward said.

"We're lucky its Spring Break then, aren't we?" Angelina laughed.

"Yes, well, first of all, you girls need to hunt," Carlisle said.

"Hunt? I don't feel thirsty though..." Brenna trailed off as Renesmee walked into the room.

Brenna's hand flew to her throat as it began to burn.

"Let's go!" Emmett said, grabbing Brenna and Eva while Nicolette and Angelina followed.

Edward and Jasper went with Emmett to help.

"Alright, stop," Edward said. "Can you smell that?"

The girls took a deep breath before Nicolette spoke.

"Yes, it's coming from over there," she said, pointing towards the South.

"Yes. There are a few mountain lions over there. What else can you smell?"

"Something over there but it smells better," Eva replied.

"That would be a bear. A big grizzly," Emmett stated.

"I want it!" Eva said, bouncing. She definitely hadn't lost any of her previous energy and excitement.

"Go get it then," Emmett said, smiling as Eva took off.

Emmett followed her just to be safe.

Nicolette and Angelina started running towards the mountain lions with Edward right behind them.

"Where do you want to go?" Jasper asked Brenna.

"I'm not sure. They both smell great but just not appetizing."

"Let's see if we can find something else then," Jasper said as he started running towards the North part of the forest.

Brenna followed, easily keeping up.

"Wait!" she exclaimed as she caught the scent of an elk.

She turned and ran quickly towards it with Jasper hot on her heels.

As the elk came into view she crouched, ready to pounce.

Seconds later, she jumped and landed on the elks back, sinking her teeth into its neck.

The girls continued to hunt until their thirst was satisfied.

"I think that went rather well," Edward said.

"I agree, you should've seen Eva take down that bear!"

"Who cares about the bear, you should've seen Nicolette and Angelina take down the lions," Edward argued.

"Alright, that's enough. We were all good," Brenna said as she and her sisters walked up the steps of the Cullen's house.

The burning immediately returned to Brenna's throat as Renesmee walked into the room.

Edward held her back as she tried to get to Renesmee.

"It looks like we might have some trouble here," he said.

"Let me go!" Brenna shouted, still trying to get to Renesmee.

The other three girls had the same burn in there throat but they were trying hard to fight it.

"No. Here's your first lesson. Hold your breath. It will help with the burn. If you can't smell human blood the burn should disappear."

The girls listened to Edward's advice and held their breath.

"It helps, doesn't it?" he asked after a moment.

Brenna shook her head while her sister's nodded.

"I can't do this! I know there's human blood here and I need it!" she shouted, still trying to fight Edward's grip.

"Emmett! Help!" Edward called as he felt his grip breaking as the newborn struggled.

Emmett grabbed Brenna's arms and helped Edward pull her out of the house.

"This is going to take some time."

"Definitely. We need to train them to stay away from human blood, how to hunt properly and how to be around humans without attacking them."

"We also have to teach them how to fight. They could be a good help if London comes back."

"And if they have gifts we need to teach them how to use them."

"Exactly."

Brenna eventually relaxed and her breathing returned to normal even though she didn't need to breathe.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to have them in the main house," Emmett said.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Esme rebuilt a cottage for us when we moved just in case we felt like living alone. Maybe they could stay there with someone," Edward said.

"That would be a good idea. Someone different could stay with them every now and again to train them. You know, because we all have different training methods."

"Yes. I'll stay with them tonight to try and help them with their breathing. There a few things up there with Renesmee's scent that could help us. It won't be as strong as usual but it will be a start."

"Alright, I'll let the others know. You'd better move before she takes off again," Emmett said, nodding his head towards Brenna.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Let's go girls."

Nicolette, Angelina, Brenna and Eva followed Edward to the cottage.

"Wow... this place looks really nice," Eva said.

"It is. It's not the same as the one we have back in Forks but its pretty much the same."

"I guess that one's pretty amazing as well."

Edward nodded.

"Well, we should probably start your training. Come with me," he said as he led them through the cottage door. "This doesn't have a very strong scent but it will be enough to help start your training. We'll move on to going out in public later on."

Edward walked into the room that Renesmee sometimes used and came out with a pillow.

"This has Renesmee's scent on it."

Brenna took a deep breath and immediately went still as did her sisters.

"Try holding your breath again."

The girls did as he said and relaxed after a few moments.

"Better?"

The girls nodded but were still frozen in their previous stances.

Nicolette had the courage to speak first.

"I think I have an idea."

"What would that be Nicolette?" Edward asked.

"Maybe we should spend a night in the room. Being around the scent might drive us to the point of insanity due to the fact we're newborns but it will also help us become immune to the scent. We'll be used to it and we won't want to kill Renesmee. We'll be able to deal with stronger scents."

"Renesmee is half human. After a we have been around traces of her scent we could try being around her then we could try being around normal humans," Eva added.

"That's actually a great idea. I never would've thought of that. If you need any help I'll be right here. Don't break anything. Renesmee wouldn't be too happy about that," Edward said as he sat on the bed.

The girls slowly walked into the room and followed Edward's instructions.

He told them to try hanging around the bed, reading Renesmee's books and basically got them to hang around things that had the strongest scent.

**A/N: Review Please**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After a few days, the girls were able to control their breathing in the cottage.

"You've been doing really well girls," Edward praised them.

"Do you think we could try being around Renesmee again?" Eva asked.

Edward froze briefly. He believed they were doing well but he didn't want to put his daughter at risk.

"Uh..."

"Come on Edward, we won't hurt her," Brenna argued.

"Yeah, please?" the other three added.

"I hope you won't. Alright, let's go," he said, still a little shaky.

The girls followed him out of the cottage and back to the main residence.

"What are you doing back here?" Esme asked.

"They've been doing really well and they wanted to try being around a stronger scent. They managed to convince me to bring them down here."

"Do you want me to get Renesmee?"

"No. We'll just see how they do in the house. Renesmee is inside so her scent will be stronger. Just let her do what she wants and we'll see how things play out. If they start to pose a threat we have plenty of vampires to protect Renesmee."

"We said we wouldn't hurt her," Brenna groaned.

"I know that but you're still newborns. You are unpredictable. The smallest thing, take a paper cut for example, could set you off. Jasper tried to kill Bella once and he wasn't a newborn. Even old vampires have trouble sometimes."

Eva started laughing. "You just called yourself old," she said through her laughter.

"Very funny. Alright, inside. Let's see how you go."

The girls walked inside behind Edward.

"The scent is definitely stronger here but it's not so bad," Brenna commented.

They sat around the living room and watched Emmett playing his video game.

Shortly after they had arrived at the main house, Renesmee came downstairs.

The girls didn't notice her presence until she sat down beside Emmett.

The girls did as Edward had told them over the past few days and were able to resist the urge to kill Renesmee.

Nicolette made the first move. She stood up and walked over to Renesmee.

"You know, when you get close to her, she smells more like a vampire."

"Seriously?" Eva asked.

"Yep, her vampire scent is slightly stronger than her human scent therefore we don't feel like killing her. She seems more like us."

"You girls are doing well," Edward said as they gathered around Renesmee.

He was slightly uncomfortable with the fact his half human daughter was surrounded by newborn vampires but he relaxed as he heard their thoughts.

They showed that the girls had their thirst under control around her.

Edward wasn't looking forward to his next task though; he had to take the girls out so they could interact with humans.

He decided he would wait a few days though to make sure they were able to control themselves around Renesmee.

Sure enough, they could.

They became close to Renesmee and Edward knew they would be good friends.

"Alright, I think it's time to take this training a step further," he said after he was certain they wouldn't harm Renesmee.

"Wait... so you're going to take us out with humans?" Angelina asked.

"Yes, we need to make sure you can control yourself and act human.

"I'm not sure if I can do that," Angelina said, shaking her head.

"You can. I've seen how you are with Renesmee. If you use the training I've given you over the past week you should be able to do this."

"So... how are we going to do this? If you take us all out at once more than one of us could lose control and there's no way you could hold us back. We're still a lot stronger than you," Nicolette said.

"I know that. I'm going to get Emmett and Jasper to come with me while I take one of you out at a time. Eva, would you like to go out first?"

Eva nodded and stood up.

"Alright, so we're just going to go out and walk around, act like normal humans. This way, I'll be able to see how you interact with humans and if you have your thirst under control."

Back at the Cullen's house, Brenna was starting to feel uncomfortable.

She thought she'd be able to control her thirst but her current situation was quickly proving her wrong.

Brenna could smell the vampire part of Renesmee but the human part seemed stronger to her.

"I can't take this!" she shouted, jumping off the chair.

"Can't take what?" Nicolette asked.

Brenna ignored Nicolette's question.

"You are just tempting me! Why can't you be a full vampire!?" she shouted, slowly approaching Renesmee.

"Uh..." Renesmee didn't know how to reply.

Renesmee started to back away, her eyes never leaving the blood thirsty newborn.

At the very last second, Brenna pushed herself forward, allowing her to grab Renesmee's arm.

Renesmee let out a shriek and everyone appeared in the room.

"Brenna! Let her go!" Nicolette shouted.

"No!"

"Brenna!" she shouted again as she tried to pull her sister away.

Brenna managed to knock Nicolette away.

Instead of colliding with the wall, she went through it.

Everyone's attention turned to Nicolette.

"Did she just pass through the wall like a ghost?" Angelina asked.

"I think she did," Bella replied.

Renesmee let out another shriek and everyone turned back to her.

"Brenna! Let her go please!" Angelina begged as she grasped her sister's hand.

Nicolette came back through the front door and began helping Angelina.

Once they had Brenna away from Renesmee everyone came in to help hold her back.

Bella checked her daughter for any injuries.

When she found none, she ran over to help hold Brenna back.

Moments later, as their grip on the struggling newborn began to fail, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Eva came back home.

Edward briefly read everyone's thoughts and knew what had happened in a second.

"Brenna. Calm down and hold your breath," he said gently.

Brenna didn't listen and continued to struggle.

"Brenna!" he said, slightly angry.

Normally Brenna listened.

Brenna knew at that point she was in trouble.

She just wanted to hide from everyone.

She wished she was invisible in that moment and in a second, her wish was granted.

**A/N: Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Where did she go?" Eva asked seconds after Brenna disappeared.

"She's still here, I can feel her," Angelina replied, her hand seeming as if it was curled around thin air.

"Brenna, I know it's hard but you need to control your thirst. Your gift is quite amazing as well," Edward stated.

"I know... it actually seems easier to control myself like this," Brenna voice rang out across the room.

"Really? Well unfortunately, you can't stay like that all the time. You are going to have to learn to control your thirst without using your gift. Nicolette, your gift isn't one I've ever seen before. Once you are able to control it, your gift could be quite useful."

"Exactly. I could be useful in a battle. You know, I could run straight through trees and stuff to catch the vampire or whatever," Nicolette said with a smile.

Edward nodded and turned back to Brenna's still invisible form.

"Alright, Brenna, I want you to calm down and become visible again."

"I can only try," she said quietly.

"While she is working on that, do you know if you have any powers Angelina?" Edward asked.

"No. I don't think I do."

"Not everyone has powers Angelina. If you don't have a power it doesn't mean anything. It just means your normal."

"I was going to say that..." Edward said, trailing off.

"Yeah... I know. Brenna. Calm down," she said with a sigh.

"It seems Eva is a sponge."

"A what?" Nicolette asked.

"A sponge. She is able to absorb the powers of other vampires."

"Oh, okay. I was a little confused for a second."

Throughout the entire conversation, Renesmee had been pacing behind the group with Jacob by her side.

Before she could blink, she found herself falling.

Edward and Eva turned at the same time and raced over to save her before she hit the ground.

To Edward's surprise, Eva made to Renesmee first.

"It also seems you are faster than me," Edward said, clearly disappointed.

"Oh well, get over it," Eva shrugged as she helped Renesmee back to her feet.

After a moment, Brenna became visible again.

Edward turned to face her.

"I'm okay; I think I know how to control my thirst."

"How?"

"I need to think of Renesmee as family; like one of my sisters. I couldn't ever hurt them. If I think of her as family maybe it might make things easier. If that starts failing I'll just turn invisible again."

"It's not what I would suggest but we'll give it a go," Edward said.

"Can you let me go please?" Brenna asked after standing still for a moment.

The coven glanced at Edward who nodded stiffly.

Angelina automatically took a step towards Renesmee.

She already thought of Renesmee as a sister and she wasn't about to let her get hurt.

Jacob took a protective stance as Angelina got closer.

"Jake, I trust her. She's been here for a while and she hasn't hurt me. You have to trust her," Renesmee said, placing her hand on Jacob's arm.

Jacob relaxed slightly but kept his eyes on Angelina.

Amazingly, Brenna was able to keep her thirst under control for the rest of the day.

"Alright, Angelina, do you want to see how you do around normal humans?" Edward asked after Renesmee had gone to bed.

"Sure," Angelina said.

Emmett and Rosalie walked out the door with Edward and Angelina.

Jasper had decided to stay at home in case Brenna lost control.

After five minutes of travelling, the vampires came to a stop.

"Alright, we're just going to walk through the crowd. It's not a lot of people but it's enough for us to judge your control," Rosalie said.

She had done this before and knew the difficulties.

"If it starts to get too hard for you try using the training tips I've given you over the week. If it is still too hard we'll take you out of there," Edward explained.

"Got it. This should be easy!" she said, slightly excited.

Edward shook his head and walked forward with the other three.

As they travelled through the streets of Seattle, Angelina seemed to be fine.

"It's like you're not even a vampire," Emmett muttered, earning himself a punch from Angelina.

"Not every newborn has to have a craving for human blood. Some can resist the urge to hunt."

Emmett rolled his eyes and continued walking with the group.

"That was amazing," Edward said as they walked back towards the forest.

"Yeah, I had a feeling I could do it. It was a little hard at first but it got easier."

"It was the same with Eva. She had a little trouble at first but she quickly gained control..." Edward was going to continue but familiar thoughts caught his attention.

"We need to get back to the house now," he said, venom in his voice.

"Edward, what -" Rosalie started but Edward had already started running.

Emmett, Rosalie and Angelina glanced at each other before following him.

When they arrived back at the house everyone was gathered in the living room.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked, clearly angry with Edward for running off.

"London and Alex are back. They plan on attacking us in five days."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"They want Renesmee and they feel getting rid of us is the only way to get her. We need to be prepared."

"So we have some training to do," Emmett smiled.

"Yes, now we're going to start by training you girls to master your powers. When we get around to training you how to fight we'll teach you how to use your gifts to your advantage," Edward explained.

"Sounds like a plan, I'm going to work out some strategies while you train them to use their gifts," Jasper said as he walked off.

**A/N: Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Nicolette, I think we might start with you. Do you know what you did to pass through the wall?" Edward asked.

"Well, I know Brenna pushed me away and all I was thinking was I didn't want to break the house."

"Alright, that doesn't really give me anything..." Edward trailed off.

"Let me try," Esme said. "I think I know how to train her."

"Go ahead," Edward said as he started thinking.

"Alright, I don't think your power is a type of shield, I think it has something to do with your molecular structure. To pass through something you have to change your molecular structure."

"How would I do that?"

"Well, you need to picture yourself passing through the wall or the tree, whatever it is you want to pass through. I guess I could say picture yourself as air."

"Okay..." Nicolette trailed off.

"I know, it sounds strange but it could work. Give it a try."

"So, you want me to walk through the wall?"

"No, don't try walking through it just yet; just try putting your hand through the wall."

"Okay," Nicolette said as she walked over to the wall.

She paused for a second before extending her arm.

"Nope," she sighed as her fist rested gently against the wall.

"Try again, it takes time."

Nicolette took an unnecessary breath and tried again.

"Ah! Yes! I did it!" she cheered. "Oops."

"What?" Esme asked.

"I think I lost my focus," Nicolette replied as she glanced at her hand.

Esme let out a small laugh before speaking. "Try focusing again. You don't want to break the wall."

Nicolette closed her eyes and pictured herself passing through the wall.

Seconds later, she pulled her hand back.

"Good job. Try again but this time, try walking through the wall."

Nicolette raised an eyebrow but listened to Bella. "If I get stuck it's going to be your fault."

"If you stay focused you shouldn't get stuck."

Nicolette sighed and turned to face the wall.

She took a step forward and was outside in a second.

"Whoa!" she shouted as she jumped back into the house.

"Whoa what?"

"Whoa that was awesome and whoa I almost got tackled by Emmett and Jasper."

Esme laughed. "I thought you were going to work out training strategies Jasper."

"I am... with Emmett," Jasper chuckled from outside.

"Alright, maybe we should try this on the upper floor. That way you can pass through the walls but you won't get tackled," Esme said.

"Sounds good, let's go," Nicolette said as she walked up to the next floor.

While Esme and Nicolette had been training, Edward had been trying to work out how to train Brenna.

"Alright Brenna, your power seems to be a method of defence. At the moment, I think it only works when you feel you are in danger. I'm not saying it's a bad thing but it would come in handy if you could turn invisible without feeling like you're in danger or in trouble."

"Uh... so how would I even turn invisible?"

"Imagine yourself invisible would be the first step. Most powers are mind related meaning you need to think or imagine your power working."

"Okay," Brenna sighed as she closed her eyes.

Edward watched her carefully.

"It's not working!" Brenna exclaimed, opening her eyes.

"You're giving up too quickly. Relax, stay calm and clear your mind."

"I can't do that! You don't know me! I'm known for giving up! I give up on a lot of things because I just can't focus properly sometimes."

"Brenna, calm down. I know you can do this. It may not be easy but you can do it. Nothing is easy to begin with."

Brenna sighed again and relaxed.

"Now, clear your mind and imagine yourself invisible."

Brenna followed Edward's instructions and soon enough, she was invisible.

"Good job Brenna, we'll keep working on this tonight and tomorrow when you go to train with Emmett and Jasper you can try using your gift to your advantage. Emmett and Jasper will go over that later.

"What about me? How would I use my powers to my own advantage?" Eva asked.

"Well, you're a sponge so we can't really train you in that area as it is natural. There is no control with a sponge. Your other ability is physical. Emmett would be able to train you there tomorrow. You gifts would help you as you would be able to anticipate the next move of your opponent and you would be able to easily dodge attacks," Alice explained.

"Okay... so I don't really need to be here?"

"No not really. You're good company though."

"Thanks, I like your shoes."

"I like yours as well. It is obvious you have good taste in fashion."

"Yeah, so I've heard."

Throughout the conversation and training sessions Angelina was sitting by the edge of the forest reading a book.

"Whoa!" Nicolette shouted.

"What's up with her?" Brenna asked, losing her focus due to her sister's sudden shout of excitement.

"It seems she has another power," Edward said.

"Yep! I can do this!" Nicolette said excitedly as she focused on a stick in the backyard.

Slowly, the stick started rising.

"Awesome! Telekinesis!" Eva exclaimed.

"Yep!"

Angelina sighed and stared at the book in her hands.

Nicolette paused for a moment before using her gift of telekinesis to toss the stick at Angelina.

Before it hit her, it collided with an invisible shield.

As it collided with the shield, the stick crackled before falling to the ground in flames.

Angelina looked up at the shocked faces of the Cullen's and her sisters.

"Did I do that?"

"Yes. It seems you have a shield; one that has electricity coursing through it," Edward said.

"Oh! This is something I can help with!" Bella exclaimed as she walked over to Angelina.

She held her hand out in front of her and waited for it to make contact with Angelina's shield.

When her hand made contact with the shield a faded blue light appeared in the area around her hand.

Bella removed her hand merely a second later and jumped backwards.

"Okay, well it doesn't cause mental pain; it causes physical pain," Bella said, shaking her hand.

"Sorry, I don't know how to take it down though."

"Okay, imagine it. You need to visualise the shield. You seem to have to opposite problem to me. I had trouble getting my shield to expand; you seem to have trouble getting your shield to retract."

"How do I visualise it?" Angelina asked, standing up.

"You need to feel it, see it. Kate, the vampire that helped me master my shield told me to visualise its colour. I needed to imagine it expanding. You need to imagine it retracting; imagine it becoming a part of you."

"Okay," Angelina said as she tried to focus.

After a few moments, Angelina felt the shield against her skin.

"I think I did it," she said as she opened her eyes.

Bella carefully walked towards Angelina.

"Well, it isn't up so that's a good sign," she said as she placed her hand on Angelina's arm.

"It seems it is still radiating across your skin though. It isn't painful to touch..."

"I think it's going to stay like that. Her shield can't be fully retracted. It gives off a small electrical current to warn anyone that touches her she is dangerous," Alice said.

"I see, well, try expanding it slowly. Don't let it touch me," Bella said as she slowly backed up.

Angelina tried to focus as Bella walked backwards.

She was able to keep her shield moving slowly for the first few seconds but she lost focus and the shield jumped forward.

"I'm sorry Bella!" Angelina exclaimed.

"It's alright; it's hard to control a shield."

"Let me try again," she said as she retracted the shield.

Bella slowly stood up and walked towards Angelina.

"Hey, it was easier to retract my shield that time!"

"That's good, try expanding it again."

Angelina took an unnecessary breath and focused on slowly expanding her shield.

After a moment, Bella stopped moving and Angelina opened her eyes.

"Great job! You definitely have better control over your shield than I did."

Angelina smiled and focused on retracting her shield.

"Now, the only other question is are you able to shield others?"

"I'm not sure."

"There's only one way to find out. Try visualising one of us inside your shield when you expand it."

Angelina followed Bella's instructions but failed each time.

"I don't think it's possible," she said.

"No, it is possible, you just aren't concentrating hard enough," Alice said from the back door.

Angelina sighed and tried again.

She felt like she was in for a long night of training.

**A/N: Review Please!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As the night progressed the girls continued learning how to master their powers.

For newborns, they were doing very well.

It was clear they would need a little more training but they had enough control over their powers to use them in a fight.

It was discovered that Brenna could also manipulate the weather.

Angelina could also send others blind.

Her power was similar to Zafrina's but it wasn't the same.

"Alright, I think that's enough for now," Edward said as the sun began to rise behind the clouds.

"Now it's our turn!" Emmett shouted, jumping off the back porch.

"Let them have a break Emmett," Esme said, rolling her eyes.

"Why? They don't need a break; they're vampires."

"They may be vampires but they are newborns. They need to focus again. You know what it's like being a newborn," Jasper explained.

"I think I need to hunt," Brenna said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, so do I," the other girls said at the same time before they all started laughing.

"How do you do that?" Emmett asked.

"We're sisters," the girls said in synchronisation again.

"Stop it! It's weird!"

The girls rolled their eyes and ran into the forest to hunt.

Edward and Jasper followed just in case things got out of hand.

After the girls had finished their hunt they went back to the house to start training with Emmett and Jasper.

"Are you girls ready?" Jasper asked when they arrived.

"Yep!" Eva exclaimed.

"Alright, first of all I'm going to show you a few ways to attack your opponent. I've worked with newborns before and I know it's hard to train them in this area of skill. You must not, under any circumstance, lose control when fighting. Most newborns die because they do not know how to fight properly or they think they can just use their strength. You may be stronger but strength isn't always the best thing. You need to combine your strength with skill. You mustn't lose focus either, that could cause you to lose."

They girls stood by the house quietly as Jasper explained.

"Today, I'm going to show you how to attack your opponent, how to protect yourself and how to use your gifts to your advantage. Emmett, get over here."

Emmett walked over to Jasper.

"As I've always said, don't hold back," Emmett smiled as he crouched.

"It's not in my nature," Jasper replied, just as he had when they were training to fight Victoria's newborns.

Jasper ran across the yard and collided with Emmett.

The girls watched Jasper carefully, memorizing everything he did.

They also watched Emmett, memorizing his defensive actions.

"Now, I want to try with you girls. Who wants to try and take me down first?" Jasper asked after pinning Emmett.

"I do!" Eva exclaimed, bouncing across the yard.

"Alright, you saw what I did before right?"

"Yes."

"And you saw what Emmett did?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you are going to learn how to fight with Emmett then I will teach you how to use your powers to your advantage."

Eva turned to face Emmett.

"Alright, newborn, come at me."

Eva smiled and tried attacking Emmett.

She groaned when she was pinned a minute later.

"You aren't focusing. Remember what Jasper and I were doing and try to repeat that."

Eva stood up and tried to repeat Jasper's previous actions.

She was doing well at the start but the newborn part of her took over yet again.

"Eva, try combining my techniques with your power. Read his mind and work out how to block or dodge his next move," Jasper said.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Eva asked herself.

As she used her gift as well as Jasper's techniques, she found herself pinning Emmett within moments.

"Nice job newborn," Emmett said, standing up.

"Alright, go again. You have a few hours to learn as much as you can today before we move on to someone else," Jasper said.

Once again, Eva and Emmett started training.

After three hours Eva smiled and turned to walk away.

"Don't even think about it!" she laughed as she dodged one of Emmett's 'surprise' attacks.

"Brenna, your turn," Jasper said.

"First of all, no turning invisible," Emmett said.

"Why not?"

"You need to learn how to fight first then you can try using your gift," Jasper said.

"Fine."

Like Eva, it took a few tries for Brenna to stop losing control and focus.

Brenna managed to pin Emmett after about ten minutes.

"Nice, you're going to a tough vampire," Emmett smiled.

"Yeah, maybe I'll be stronger than you."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. No one can be stronger than me."

"I am right now," Brenna laughed, pushing Emmett backwards.

Emmett rolled his eyes and glanced over at Jasper.

"Alright, Brenna, I want you to try and use your gift while fighting Emmett. It will give you an advantage as he won't be able to see you and your scent won't be as strong. He will have to try and find you by trusting his senses and trying to block your attacks."

Brenna nodded and turned to face Emmett.

"Good luck trying to find me," Brenna smiled before turning invisible.

Emmett stood still and listened.

He could hear Brenna's movements but he couldn't place her position.

Before he knew it, he was lying flat on his back.

"That was just too easy!" Brenna laughed.

Brenna and Emmett began to train again.

After three hours Brenna walked away and Angelina walked over.

Like her sisters, she wasn't able to fight very well in the beginning but after a few tries, she was able to manage her control considerably.

"Is that electrical current on her skin going to go away?" Emmett asked after standing up.

"Nope, it's going to stay there forever," Alice laughed as she skipped outside.

"Try using your gifts now," Jasper said.

Angelina nodded and tried sending Emmett blind.

"Whoa! Unfair!" he shouted as he walked around aimlessly.

"That's the whole point," Angelina laughed before attacking Emmett.

"Hey!" he shouted.

Angelina laughed again and gave him his sight back.

Emmett turned to face her.

"Now you're going down," he said, laughing.

He began running towards Angelina but soon found himself on the ground.

"What the heck? Put that stupid shield down!"

"No."

Emmett growled and tried to attack Angelina again.

This time, he made it through the shield but he still lost.

After training for a while, Angelina walked back to the house and Nicolette started her training.

Emmett, Jasper and the girls were surprised when she pinned Emmett during the first few minutes.

They continued to train for a while before Jasper got Nicolette to try and use her powers.

Emmett took off into the forest and Nicolette followed.

At first, she just ran around the trees but she soon used her gift to pass straight through them.

"I'm going to catch you!" she called to Emmett.

"Not if I turn around!" Emmett called back.

Seconds later, Emmett ran past Nicolette.

She turned around and followed him back to the house.

Emmett smiled and charged at her.

"I don't think so," she laughed as she used her gift of telekinesis to lift Emmett off the ground.

"Put me down!"

"Fine. I win!" she smiled as she dropped Emmett and pinned him to the ground.

"You girls have done well, let's go again. I want to make sure you are trained properly," Jasper said.

The girls nodded and their training continued throughout the night.

**A/N: Review Please!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Over the following days, Nicolette, Angelina, Brenna and Eva trained for hours on end, rarely taking a break.

"Why do they have to train? I know it will be useful in the future but why right now? We're only going up against London and Alex," Bella said.

"No, we're not. They've created an army of newborns just Like Victoria did. Unfortunately, they had the common sense to train them. We need to be prepared," Edward replied.

Bella cringed at Victoria's name.

Even though she had been human at the time of Victoria's attack she remembered the wild, red haired vampire as if she had seen her only moments ago.

"We should head off if we want to reach them before they get to town. We don't need to get human's involved."

"Human's being involved means the Volturi will get involved," Rosalie sighed.

"Let's move. I want this over with," Carlisle said, his voice hard.

The large group of vampires followed Carlisle and Edward through the forest.

"They're heading towards the east," Edward said as he changed direction slightly.

Being faster than the others, Eva and Edward ran ahead of the group in an attempt to stop London and her coven.

"Stop London!"Edward shouted as he entered the clearing with Eva.

"Well, look who came alone. You're outnumbered. You may as well give up."

"I'm not alone."

"Oh, right. You have the little newborn with you."

"She isn't the only one. The rest of my coven will be here any second."

"I'm so scared! Carlisle can't hurt me. I know that," London said as she walked towards Edward.

"Believe me London, I can and will hurt you for what you've done to my family," Carlisle said, coming through the trees.

London backed up slightly as the Cullen's, Nicolette, Angelina and Brenna gathered in the clearing.

"Carlisle, come on. I know you can't hurt me. It's not in your nature to hurt someone. You've always been so kind and gentle. There is no way you could hurt anyone," London said as she twirled a strand of her blonde hair.

"If you think that's true you mustn't know me very well. I don't normally hurt people but when the hurt my family or pose a threat I will not hesitate to kill them."

London laughed.

"I know you are just saying that to try and scare me off."

"Really? I don't think I'm just saying things London," Carlisle said as he punched an unsuspecting newborn.

The newborn let out a cry of pain as his arm was sent across the field.

London backed up slightly.

"Do you think I'm joking now?"Carlisle asked, ready to swing again.

London shook her head and backed up until she was standing behind the newborns and Alex.

"Attack!" she shouted.

Carlisle threw another punch, knocking the head off the newborn closest to him.

London had trained her newborns well and they began to fight like they were years instead weeks, even days old.

Most of them were trained better than the Jones sisters.

At first, London's newborns had the advantage.

They had the Cullen's pinned and began trying to tear them apart.

Angelina, as she was trying to fight off one of the newborns, expanded her shield.

London's newborns were knocked back but the Cullen's were perfectly safe.

Bella turned to face Angelina and smiled.

Angelina smiled back and walked forward.

"Try getting your shield to wrap around each of us. That way we will be able to fight without leaving your shield," Bella whispered so London couldn't hear.

Angelina nodded and focused on bringing her shield in.

Carefully, she wrapped the shield around each member of the coven.

"I suddenly feel like I electricity on my skin," Rosalie said.

"It's working," Bella whispered before running towards the group of newborns.

Edward stared after her in shock for a moment.

"She's protected, you all are. Go," Angelina said.

The Cullen's glanced at her before they tried attacking the newborns again.

Bella's fist collided with a nearby newborn and the electrical current from Angelina's shield was evident.

Edward pulled out a lighter and set a pile of newborns on fire.

As they were destroyed, the pile grew.

London's eyes scanned the field as she watched her newborns die.

Her eyes fell on Esme and she ran forward.

Esme turned just in time to dodge London's attack.

London turned and ran back, colliding with Esme this time.

The force of the impact caused Esme and London to stumble closer to the fire.

"I've had enough of this!" she shouted, grabbing Esme by the throat.

London took a step towards the fire, still holding onto Esme.

Angelina glanced over and realized her shield was slipping.

She tried expanding it again but seemed to have trouble reaching Esme.

She pushed the newborn she was fighting towards Emmett and ran towards Esme, expanding her shield as she went.

Angelina collided with London just as her shield reached Esme.

London kicked Angelina away and glanced around the field.

All of her newborns had been killed and only a few limbs remained scattered across the field.

London turned around, searching for Alex.

As her eyes fell on him, Edward appeared behind him

He grabbed Alex by the neck and kicked his back, pulling his head from his shoulders.

London screamed and fell to her knees.

Edward carried Alex's head across the field.

"No! Please don't! Please!" London begged as she stood up, trying to stop Edward.

Edward simply pushed her aside and tossed the head into the burning pile of vampires.

London screamed again although, instead of falling to her knees, she ran towards Bella and put her in a headlock.

"You killed Alex so I'll kill her!" she shouted as Bella tried fighting back.

The faded blue light flickered around Bella's neck but the electrical current didn't seem to bother London anymore.

Her grip tightened and everyone could hear the cracking coming from Bella.

"Leave her alone!" Edward shouted.

Eva, being faster and closer than Edward, collided with London first.

Bella fell to her knees gasping even though she didn't need to.

London kicked Eva away and ran into the forest.

"You're not going to get away that easily!" Nicolette shouted as she ran after her.

Using her gift, she ran straight through the trees in an attempt to catch London.

To her surprise, she caught up to London quickly.

She leapt forward and grabbed London by the hair.

"Let's go back to the clearing and get this finished," she said before trying to walk back through the trees.

London hit the tree and Nicolette turned around.

"Oops, my bad. I forgot you can't walk through trees like me," she laughed.

**A/N: Review Please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Warning: Surprises lay ahead. Do not judge me! Lol... Enjoy! **

Chapter 15

Nicolette walked quickly through the forest dragging London by the hair.

London continuously tried to get away but she had no luck.

"Stop! Please!" she shouted as Nicolette started to quicken her pace.

"I don't think so. You've tried to harm the Cullen's family and they will not stand for it. Neither will I. You are going to face the consequences. If Carlisle decides to kill you, he can. If he decides to let you live, he can. He can do whatever he wants. Whatever happens will be your fault though. You should've just lived with the fact Carlisle didn't love you. He would've been more than happy to be friends with you, I'm sure. I just have to say this; I'm not sorry for you. This is entirely your fault, as I said before."

With that said, Nicolette went silent as she continued to drag the struggling vampire through the forest.

When they finally came to the clearing again, Nicolette pushed London forward.

"Well done Nicolette," Edward said with a smirk on his face.

London shifted her weight uneasily as Carlisle slowly approached her.

"I'm very disappointed London. You used be a good person but now, you're just a low, sadistic woman that I want gone."

"Carlisle, please don't," London begged.

"London, you can't say anything to stop me now. I am beyond furious with you."

Carlisle stopped once he was standing in front of London and raised his hands.

"Wait! Carlisle, just think about it! Think of all we could be! We could rule the world if you just take my hand! Leave these pathetic idiots and join me! We can work together and have the world balancing on our fingertips!" London shouted passionately as she backed away.

"I don't want the world London. Esme is my world. She is everything to me. I don't need anything but her in my life. If I had to, I would choose her over blood. I would survive on the love we share. I will forever stand by her side and I know my family will be right behind me."

"Carlisle, please! We can have it all! We will be able to overpower the Volturi! We can take them down and create a family better than these idiots. We can have what we want. Just think about it Carlisle.. I bet no one in your family really even cares for you. They wouldn't mind giving you up."

"Enough London! My family would never do such a thing! We are a family! We are more than a family! No one shares the bond we share! I have had enough of you!"

"Just wait! I promise I will stop and leave if you just answer one question. Do you still love me?"

"No London, I love Esme. Like I said before, she is my world and I would put her before anything. She is my number one priority."

Alice's face went blank and her eyes glazed over as she had a vision.

_London was fuming as she absorbed Carlisle's statement. Her hands were balled into fists and she was quietly growling as she tried to calm herself. Slowly, she backed towards the forest. She paused after a few steps and her eyes zeroed in on Esme. As Esme stared lovingly at Carlisle, a ferocious snarl erupted in London's chest and escaped her lips as she launched forward. As her stone body collided with Esme's a loud bang echoed throughout the forest. Esme stumbled backwards and was eventually pinned to a tree. London delivered a sharp blow to Esme's stomach before stalking backwards. As a reflex, Esme wrapped her arms around her stomach. After a second, she looked up and lunged at London. Carlisle had stepped in to protect Esme but he was thrown backwards. London eventually gained control of the fight and knocked Esme backwards. Once again, Carlisle stepped in to try and protect his beloved mate. Wanting to finish the fight, London pushed Carlisle away. This time, the force of London's push made him stumble away from the coven. Seconds after he stumbled, the smoke began to billow again and the flames roared sky high._

Alice gasped in pure shock and horror as she was pulled back into reality.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked his wife frantically.

Alice was unable to find words due to her shock and could only stutter.

"Alice please, talk to me!"

"C- Ca- Car-" was all she could manage to say.

Alice, due to the sudden horrific vision, was shaking uncontrollably.

Jasper tried calming her down although his gift was rendered useless as Alice's emotions were too high.

He wrapped his arms around Alice's tiny frame and held her close, hoping the physical contact would help increase the power of his gift.

After a moment, she was still shaking uncontrollably.

"Edward, what did she see?" Jasper asked, giving up hope on getting an answer from Alice.

Edward was frozen in his previous stance.

His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide as he stared at Alice.

Occasionally, his eyes would flicker to London or Esme and Carlisle but for the most part, they stayed locked on Alice.

Edward had been just as shocked as Alice.

"Edward?"

Edward tried to speak but he couldn't force the air out of his lungs.

Bella was trying to get Edward to talk but was failing.

Jasper and Bella were both worried about their mates as they were basically unresponsive.

"Alice, please listen. You have to tell me what happened. I need an answer. We all do. Edward isn't responding to us. Please give us an answer Alice. Listen to my voice. Calm down and tell me what you saw," Jasper said slowly as he tried, once again, to get an answer.

Alice's shaking came to a halt and her eyes glazed over again.

_Esme was screaming. Her face was a mask of pure pain as she gripped the roots of her hair in tight fists. London seemed to be in shock but it quickly disappeared as a sadistic smile appeared on her face. Pushing her way past the few vampires that had the strength to move after the situation, London made her way to Bella. She glanced at Edward and smiled wickedly before dragging a frozen Bella across the field. Once again, the smoke thickened and the flames roared._

This time, when Alice was brought back to reality, she screamed before falling to her knees.

"Alice!? Please, tell me what you saw!"

Alice just shook her head and ran her pale hands through her short, black hair.

She still hadn't found her voice but was able to take in her surroundings.

She glanced over her shoulder at Edward.

He was still in his previous position but his golden eyes had turned black with fury.

His arm curled around Bella but other than that, he didn't move.

Bella, confused, glanced at Edward and then at Alice.

Alice once again shook her head and stared into the eyes of her southern gentleman.

Across the field, Alice could hear London's quiet growling.

She knew her vision would start to run its course if something wasn't done soon.

Jasper glanced over at London as her growls reached his ears.

Slowly, he stood up and took a protective stance in front of Alice.

London's eyes flickered to him before the zeroed in on Esme and Carlisle again.

For the third time in merely a few minutes, Alice had a vision.

_After staring into the flames for a moment, London danced across the field, clearly happy and proud of her actions. She grasped the collar of Jasper's shirt and pulled him forward. She glanced down at Alice who was still seated on the soft green grass. Another one of her wicked smiles appeared on her face as she pressed her lips to Jaspers. Alice let out a scream before London kicked her across the field and towards the fire. "He will join me and soon enough, you will leave his memory,I know who I want from here. No one will remember the ones the love. In fact, I'm certain Jasper will love me more than he ever loved you. He will be my husband in the near future. Yes, I think that sounds perfect, don't you think so Jasper?" she said slowly.  
London's eyes locked with Jasper's. He was still shocked from London's previous actions. After a moment Jasper gave a swift nod of his head. London smiled wickedly at Alice before she tossed her into the flames._

Alice let out another ear piercing shriek before she found herself lying on the ground.

Tearless sobs shook her tiny body as the vision came to an end.

She had no idea if the visions were going to come true or not and that is what caused her to break down.

All she knew was the visions had come for a reason.

Whatever path London was currently on would lead to her death and the loss of her southern mate.

"Alice!? What the heck is happening? Please tell me what you are seeing!"

Alice focused on Jasper's Texan accent.

His voice was clearly irritated yet he seemed worried.

Images from her vision flooded her memory once again.

_After London had kissed him, Jasper seemed to be smiling. He had also agreed that the idea of marrying her sounded good._

Alice's silent heart broke as hazy images filled her mind.

_Jasper in a tuxedo; London in a white wedding dress suitable for a princess; their lips locked together after they both said 'I do'; Jasper memory of Alice slipping away as he seemed to find love in another woman. _

Alice let out another scream as she thrashed around on the muddy ground.

At that very moment, she didn't care about the clothes she was wearing, all she cared about was Jasper.

Her vision had forced her to lose her trust in Jasper.

Suddenly, London's ferocious snarl ripped through the forest.

**A/N: Mwahahaha! I just had to leave it there! Review and I will update as soon as I write the next chapter... this was originally going to be the last chapter but I changed my mind when I was half way through writing... Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Esme quickly turned to look at London but wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack.

As Alice had seen, London delivered a sharp blow to Esme's stomach before she back up, ready to attack again.

Esme hissed at the impact but stood up quickly.

Her eyes locked on London and she launched herself forward.

As they tumbled across the damp ground, Carlisle stepped in, tired of all the fighting.

London pushed Carlisle back and tried to gain control of the fight.

Esme had the advantage though.

She curled her hands around London's neck and slowly tightened her grip.

London reached up and wrapped her hands around Esme's wrists.

Her fingers trailed up to Esme's hands and she began pulling at them.

After a few seconds, London managed to break away from Esme's grip.

She backed up slightly before launching off a nearby tree.

Once again, she collided with Esme and they tumbled across the ground.

At this point, London had the advantage.

She wrapped her hands around Esme's wrists and pinned them to the ground.

"Looks like you've lost this battle Esme," London said another one of her signature sadistic smiles appeared.

Carlisle growled as he once again tried to protect Esme.

London heard Carlisle approaching and without thinking, she pushed him away when he was close enough.

He stumbled backwards due to the sudden force.

Edward was finally pulled back into reality and he ran towards Carlisle.

With milliseconds to spare, Edward collided with Carlisle, knocking him away from smouldering pile.

"Thank you son," Carlisle said with gratitude in his eyes.

Edward simply nodded as he glanced back at Bella.

London glanced around the field while she had Esme pinned to the ground.

Her eyes fell on Bella and she stood up.

As she stood up she pushed Esme away so she would have a chance to escape.

She stalked across the field towards Bella as everyone else stayed frozen, purely shocked by the fact they had almost lost Carlisle.

Jasper looked up from his mate and his eyes fell on London.

He quickly glanced at Edward.

At the same time, both Edward and Jasper lunged at London, knocking her away from Bella.

London managed to push Edward away but Jasper, due to his experience with newborns and other vampires, managed to hold London back.

London turned to face him, her red eyes boring into his golden ones.

Jasper froze for a second before he pushed London backwards.

Carlisle stood up at this point and walked over.

London, who had landed on the ground, shuffled backwards with fear evident in her eyes.

"I told you before London, I am tired of your actions and I want it to end."

"Please Carlisle! Don't! I promise I'll stop! I'll run away and I won't come back!"

"I'm sorry to say this London, but I don't believe you," Carlisle said, crouching down to her level.

"Why not? Please, don't kill me! Really, I will go," London said shakily as she slowly shuffled backwards again.

"London, I really don't want to do this but you've given me no other choice."

London hissed as Carlisle got closer before she moved away from him as fast as she could.

As she ran across the field she pushed the other vampires away as they tried to stop her.

Her arm wrapped around Esme's neck before she ran over to the smouldering pile.

She noticed one of the limbs by the edge of the pile and kicked it slightly.

The flames started to roar again as London edged closer.

"If I go, she goes," London said.

A growl erupted in Carlisle's chest and he ran as fast as he could towards London.

As he collided with her, London let go of Esme.

Bella's eyes widened in shock as Esme became airborne.

She ran forward in an attempt to save her.

She launched herself off the ground and collided with Esme just before the flames got higher.

As they landed on the ground, both Bella and Esme were gasping for air even though it wasn't necessary.

Esme wrapped her arms around Bella and sobbed, tearless, into her shoulder.

"Thank you Bella, so much," Esme said after a moment, her voice full of emotion.

"No problem Esme, I couldn't let anything happen to you."

"That's it London! I've had enough! This is going to end right now!" Carlisle exploded.

Everyone turned to look at him; everyone but Alice.

London's face held a mask of pure fear as Carlisle slowly reached towards her.

"Avoid her eyes!" Edward called.

Carlisle nodded before his hands reached London's head.

"Carlisle, please..." London whispered.

Carlisle sighed but didn't move his hands.

"London, this is what you deserve, I'm sorry, but this is your fate. You chose the wrong path and it has led you here," Carlisle said quietly before London's body went limp.

A few of the vampires around him gasped, shocked by his actions.

Others just stood there, knowing Carlisle would've acted the way he did due to the circumstances.

He turned around slowly and tossed the head towards the fire.

"Someone get rid of her body, I'm going home," Carlisle said.

Although he knew he had to do what he did, he still felt bad.

Carlisle was normally calm.

He never killed someone unless he needed to.

Esme watched as Carlisle ran off.

"I'm going to go with him," she said after a moment.

Bella stayed on the ground as Edward came to her side.

Emmett watched everyone for a moment before he walked up to London's body.

He dragged it over to the fire and pulled one of the arms off before tossing everything in the fire.

"Was that really necessary?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah... I had to have some kind of fun," Emmett joked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and ran back towards the house.

Slowly, everyone began to follow.

Jasper ran back over to Alice.

She was still lying on the ground, shaking.

"Alice, please get up," he begged.

After a moment, Alice managed to calm herself down and stood up.

"Alice," Jasper sighed, standing up.

He tried to wrap his arms around her but she just backed up.

"Alice?"

Alice glanced up at Jasper, her eyes filled with betrayal and distrust.

She shook her head and ran off.

Jasper went to follow her but froze as her voice rang through the forest.

"Just leave me alone Jasper!"

Her words would've brought tears to his eyes of it was possible.

All he could think was _"what did I do?"_

He stayed frozen for a second before he started running towards the house.

If anyone could tell him what had happened, it would be Edward.

**A/N: Review Please!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As Jasper approached the house he slowed down.

"Edward, I need to speak with you."

"I already know what you're going to ask. You want to know what has Alice so upset right?"

"Yes."

"While we were in the clearing with London she had a few visions, as you already know. One of them involved Carlisle being killed, another involved Bella being killed but it was the final vision she had that caused her to break down."

"What was the last vision?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

"London hypnotized you and due to that you fell in love with her. After you... kissed London, Alice was killed. She saw flashes of your life in the future. She saw you and London getting married; she saw you forgetting about her. It was too much for her so she ran off. I'm not sure if she's coming back as she has lost faith in you. We need to bring her home and prove to her that she belongs here and she will always be the only one for you."

"How could she even think I would leave her for a second? The bond between mates is too strong to be broken, that's what she always said."

"I know, we have to find her before she gets too far away."

"Let's go then!" Jasper shouted as he ran out the door.

Once he reached the clearing he easily picked up Alice's scent.

Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett were close behind as they followed the scent of their sister.

"I can hear her thoughts, she's about two miles from here," Edward said.

After running for merely a few minutes, the Cullen's came across Alice.

She was sitting on the damp ground with her knees pulled tight against her chest.

"Alice?" Jasper asked, slowly walking towards her.

"Go away," she sobbed.

"No Alice, I know what you saw and I can tell you now it's not true. I have never and will never love some that isn't you. You are the only person I want; the only person I need. Please Alice, you have to believe me. London's dead now so there is no way I could ever love her. Search the future and tell me what you see."

Alice glanced up at Jasper, her golden eyes glazed over with tears that would never fall.

Her face went blank momentarily as she tried searching the future.

"I don't see you! How can I believe this? I'm so stupid!" Alice screeched before taking off in a run.

"Alice!" Bella called.

She glanced briefly at Edward before following her sister.

"Alice wait!" she called again.

Jasper was frozen on the ground, staring at the place Alice had been merely seconds ago.

Alice's words echoed in his head.

_"I don't see you! How can I believe this? I'm so stupid!"_

Jasper stood up at an impossible speed.

Fire seemed to be burning in his eyes.

"I know she's gone but obviously she's done something to Alice! I would never leave her and she knows that! Alice!"

Jasper ran off after Alice again with Edward, Rosalie and Emmett close behind.

"Alice, please listen. Jasper would never leave you, you know that. You two share a bond that only mates share. London couldn't break it if she wanted to. Please come home, without you the place is... dull. You bring sunshine into our lives even when there's no sun to shine," Bella said as the others caught up.

"Then how come I don't see him? There has to be a reason. What if he really doesn't love me?"

"Alice, how could you think that?" Jasper asked, crouching beside his mate's tiny frame.

"Jasper, I don't see you in my future. There is only one explanation for that. You are not in my future. My vision's show everyone but you. If you love me so much how come I don't see you?" Alice asked sadly.

"I don't know Alice but I can tell you this; I will be in your future. Nothing can keep me away from you. The mere thought of leaving you, the mere thought of me loving another woman kills me. You are the only one I want, please believe me!" Jasper said passionately as he kissed her.

Once Jasper pulled away, Alice looked up at him.

Her eyes were glassy but she had a smile plastered on her face.

"Now do you believe I would never leave you, even if the world depended on it?" Jasper asked.

Alice paused for a second as she stared at Jasper.

She took a deep, unnecessary breath before answering.

"Yes, I believe you."

Jasper smiled widely and wrapped Alice in a tight embrace.

"We'll always be together," Alice whispered.

"Forever."

**A/N: Okay.. I know... sorry it's short but I honestly couldn't think of what else to write. Anyway... this was the last chapter... I hope you enjoyed the story! Review please!**


End file.
